


Ich muss weg

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney versucht, unliebsamen Besuchern und ebenso unliebsamen Tätigkeiten so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen, doch ob das auch gut geht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich muss weg

 

 

Ein intensives Summen der Tür zu seinem Quartier ließ Dr. Rodney McKay von seinem Laptop hoch zucken. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon kurz vor vier war. Verdammt. Warum musste er nur immer wieder gestört werden? Als wäre es nicht schon genug, dass er in seinem Labor nie Ruhe und Muse hatte, sich seinen Lieblingsprojekten zu widmen, jetzt wurde er auch noch hier belästigt.  
  
Plötzlich kam es ihm siedend heiß. John Sheppard stand draußen vor der Tür. Sie waren um halb vier zum Training verabredet gewesen. Wie er das hasste. Wer war denn hier vom Militär, er oder John? Er hatte sich um wichtigere Sachen als richtiges Abrollen oder Abwehrtechniken zu kümmern. Schließlich waren die Militärjungs dafür da, ihn zu beschützen, nicht anders herum.  
  
Er schnappte sich sein Headset vom Regal, das er vorsorglich abgelegt hatte, um nicht fortwährend gestört zu werden. Wenn etwas wirklich Wichtiges passiert wäre, hätte man ihn immerhin noch über das Intercom ausrufen können.  
  
Ein Klick auf die richtige Frequenz und schon hatte er Carson Beckett im Ohr.  
  
"Carson", flüsterte er leise. "Ich brauch deine Hilfe."  
  
"Rodney? Bist du das? Was ist passiert? Geht es dir ...?"  
  
Rodney unterbrach ihn und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Mir geht's prima." Warum musste Carson immer gleich annehmen, dass ihm etwas passiert war? "Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Ruf mich in einer Viertelstunde übers Intercom und sag, dass meine Anwesenheit in der Krankenstation nötig ist. Denk dir irgendein technisches Problem aus, mir egal. Lass dir was einfallen."  
  
"Ah, ist wieder Trainingsstunde mit Sheppard angesagt?" Carson musste lachen. "Geht in Ordnung, Rodney. Beckett out." Damit war Carson aus der Leitung verschwunden.  
  
Erleichtert ging Rodney zur Tür und fuhr mit der rechten Hand über das Display. Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und vor ihm stand - wie bereits angenommen - ein leicht missgelaunter Colonel Sheppard.  
  
"Rodney ..."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin zu spät. Ich war mit einem technischen Problem in der Krankenstation beschäftigt, das mich noch zur Weißglut treibt. Aber das interessiert dich sicher nicht."  
  
"Nicht wirklich", verneinte Sheppard.  
  
"Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig", plapperte Rodney munter weiter. "Ich zieh' nur schnell meinen Trainingsanzug an. Dauert nur 'ne Minute."  
Er verschwand in seinem Badezimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Sweatshirtanzug bekleidet wieder heraus und sie konnten sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum machen.  
  
***  
  
"Au! Verdammt!" Schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Rodney auf seinem Allerwertesten gelandet, statt wie geplant mit einer perfekten Rolle den Aufprall abzumildern.  
  
Wann meldete sich Carson endlich? Die Viertelstunde musste doch schon längst rum sein. Mühsam rappelte Rodney sich in Sitzposition auf und stöhnte dabei mitleiderregend. John sollte ruhig sehen, dass er sich wehgetan hatte. Aber ein Blick auf das grinsende Gesicht von Sheppard zeigte ihm, dass er von ihm kein Mitleid erwarten konnte.  
  
"Dr. McKay, bitte kommen", meldete sich plärrend das Intercom an der Wand zur Außentür. Na endlich. Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit.  
  
Rodney stand betont langsam auf und verzog noch einmal das Gesicht, um zu verdeutlichen, dass das Training für seinen Geschmack viel zu hart war. Er humpelte zur Wand und meldete sich mit einem Drücken des Intercom-Knopfes.  
  
"Hier McKay, was gibt es?", schnauzte er übertrieben missmutig ins Mikrofon.  
  
"Rodney, wir brauchen dich dringend auf der Krankenstation. Das DOD ist mal wieder ausgefallen und keiner deiner Techniker kriegt es wieder zum Laufen."  
  
"DOD? Was ist denn das?", hörte Rodney hinter sich Sheppard fragen.  
  
Rodney drehte sich herum und warf ihm ein kurzes "Digital Operating Device" zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Intercom zuwandte. Zum Glück wusste Sheppard nicht, dass es so ein Ding überhaupt nicht gab. Bei Johns Vorliebe für außergewöhnliche Namensgebungen konnte er mit solchen Abkürzungen ruhig um sich werfen, ohne dass dieser Verdacht schöpfen würde.  
  
"Bin schon unterwegs." Rodney schnappte sich sein Handtuch und wischte sich die kaum vorhandenen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. Mit einem unschuldigen Blick wandte er sich an John. "Tut mir leid, ich muss weg. Ist wichtig."  
  
"Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, wie man so schön sagt."  
  
Leider, dachte Rodney missmutig, als er übertrieben humpelnd den Raum verließ.  
  
***  
  
Nach einem kurzen Besuch auf der Krankenstation - man wusste ja nie, ob Sheppard nicht nachfragen würde, wie es lief - erreichte Rodney gut gelaunt sein Quartier. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder seinen Plänen für einen kleineren Puddle Jumper widmen. Er war schon seit längerer Zeit dabei, ein Modell zu entwickeln, mit dem nur eine Person durch schmalere Öffnungen fliegen konnte.  
  
Er hatte gerade seinen Laptop aufgeklappt, als sein Türsummer das tat, was Summer nun mal so tun; er summte. Irritiert starrte er auf die Tür. Wer wollte denn jetzt schon wieder was von ihm?  
  
Sein in Richtung Tür gebrülltes "JA?" konnte Tote zum Leben erwecken.  
  
"Zelenka", klang es gedämpft von draußen.  
  
Herrje, konnte man ihn denn nicht einmal für einen Nachmittag in Ruhe lassen?  
  
Ein Griff zum Headset, den Zeigefinger auf der richtigen Frequenz und schon war Carson wieder in der Leitung.  
  
"Carson?"  
  
"Was vergessen, Rodney?"  
  
"In fünf Minuten noch mal. Du weißt Bescheid", flüsterte Rodney. "Und dieses Mal kein erfundenes DOD, bitte. Zelenka ist hier."  
  
"Aye, geht klar. Bis gleich." Damit war Carson aus der Leitung verschwunden.  
  
Beruhigt ging Rodney zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen auf dem Flur stand Dr. Zelenka mit verschränkten Armen und wartete geduldig auf seinen Chef.  
  
"Zelenka, was gibt es? Womit kann ich dir helfen?" Es konnte ja nicht schaden freundlich zu sein, wenn man wusste, dass man nach fünf Minuten erlöst wurde.  
  
"Ahm ... wir haben ein technisches Problem mit der Abwasserentsorgung." Zelenka klang überrascht, nach dem barschen "JA" jetzt so freundlich empfangen zu werden.  
  
"Und das kannst du allein nicht lösen?" Mit einem Wink zu Zelenkas Laptop, den dieser in seiner Hand hielt, fuhr Rodney fort. "Zeig mal her."  
  
Bevor Zelenka in längere Erklärungen verfallen konnte, summte es wieder an der Tür.  
  
Leicht irritiert öffnete Rodney die Tür und sah mit Erstaunen Carson draußen stehen.  
  
"Rodney, du hast doch wohl nicht deinen vierteljährlichen Termin zur Generaluntersuchung vergessen? Ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf dich. Bei deinem vollen Kalender schaffen wir es erst in einem Monat wieder, einen neuen Termin zu finden."  
  
"Oh, ach ja. Hätte ich beinahe vergessen", schaffte es Rodney zu antworten. "Tut mir leid, Radek, ich muss weg. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du das Problem mit ein wenig Nachdenken auch alleine beheben kannst."  
  
Sanft, aber doch bestimmt wurde Zelenka zur Tür hinaus geschoben. Rodney schnappte sich seinen Laptop und folgte Carson zur Krankenstation. Wenn er schon nicht in seinem eigenen Quartier in Ruhe arbeiten konnte, vielleicht konnte er es ja dort.  
  
***  
  
Missmutig saß Rodney auf dem hintersten Bett der Krankenstation und rieb sich mit seinem linken Arm unbewusst über seine linke Pobacke. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Carson so hinterlistig war und seine Ausrede dafür nutzen würde, ihn tatsächlich zu seiner Generaluntersuchung abzuschleppen? Für Wochen hatte er es geschafft, dieser unliebsamen Tortur aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Und dann hatte dieser Vampir ihm auch noch fünf Ampullen Blut abgezapft, was im Grunde genommen gar nicht mal so schlimm gewesen war. Aber die drei Impfungen in seine beiden Pobacken hätten ja nun wirklich nicht sein müssen.  
  
Er hatte sich gerade wieder in seine Pläne für den Mini Puddle Jumper vertieft, als der Vorhang zurückgezogen wurde und er John Sheppard vor sich stehen sah.  
  
"Problem behoben?"  
  
"Ähm, ja, fast. Kann noch gut 'ne Stunde dauern. Vielleicht auch länger", gab Rodney vage zur Antwort. Was hatten sie noch mal angeblich für ein Problem gehabt? Ach ja, das POD. Oder war's das DDO gewesen?  
  
"Gut, ich komme dann gegen achtzehnhundert wieder vorbei. Wir machen dann mit dem Training weiter."  
  
Achtzehnhundert? Ach so, John meinte sechs Uhr. Was? Da wollte er eigentlich gemütlich in der Messe sitzen und sein Abendessen vertilgen.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Colonel." Über Johns Schulter hinweg sah er, wie Carson sich ihnen näherte. Als John sich umdrehte, schickte Rodney dem Arzt einen flehenden Blick zu.  
  
"Rodney hat sich bei dem Training einen Muskel im Gluteus maximus gezerrt. Er wird wohl für einige Tage nicht mehr am Training teilnehmen können."  
  
Hah, von wegen Muskelzerrung. Rodney wusste besser, warum ihm sein Hintern wehtat.  
  
Zufrieden ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Für die nächsten paar Tage war er vor lästigen Trainingseinheiten sicher. Doch warum nur musste es immer sein Hintern sein?  
  
***  
  
Und während er so da lag und über seinen verpfuschten Samstagnachmittag nachdachte, schlich sich plötzlich ein ketzerischer Gedanke in sein Hirn: Wer könnte ihn eigentlich anrufen, wenn Carson morgen zu Besuch kam und auch nach dem vierten verlorenen Schachspiel noch Revanche verlangte?  
  
Vielleicht Teyla?  
  


**Ende**


End file.
